Demon Sun
by birthdaychat
Summary: Hinata Hyuga is a princess, well she used to be,but after escaping an arranged marriage she bumps into Naruto Uzumaki, the most wanted pirate in Konoha, and is recruited onto his ship. When you add being hunted, sea battles and love, what happens? NxH HIATUS
1. Running away

**Demon Sun**

**.**

Summary: Hinata Hyuga is a princess, well she used to be,but after escaping an arranged marriage she bumps into Naruto Uzumaki, the most wanted pirate in Konoha, and is recruited onto his ship. When you add being hunted, sea battles and love, what happens? NxH

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter One: **

_Hinata:_

"You can't be serious!" I cried out, disbelief, shock, and rage lacing through my voice. "You can't do this to me!" My eyes closed tightly, and I scrunched up my fists. This _couldn't _be happening.

"I can and I _will_." His voice was stern, the voice of a tyrant, well used to having his way, and _only _his way.

"But, Father, no! An arranged marriage?" I had to spit the words out.

"Yes," he nodded, eyes distant and cold, uncaring, "It will be good for the kingdom."

_Of course, _I thought bitterly, _the kingdom. And by that he means the wealth in his pocket._

I still couldn't believe it, my father was setting me up in an arranged marriage, and to some guy I didn't even _know_, all so he could do was expand his own kingdom and wealth. I was just a tool that he could use, a pawn in his game of chess. Nothing more, the only thing I was good for was gaining more land. My blood boiled as I thought about it, I was _not_ some chess piece that he could use by will.

"I won't marry him! I swear I won't!"

His eyes flashed, "Don't you _dare_ use that tone of voice with me!" I opened my mouth once again, a stinging reply on the tip of my tongue, but he cut me off, "Enough! Go to your room, and do not come out until I say you can!"

I glared at him, turned on my heel, and marched out. _No, _I thought, _you're wrong. I _won't _marry that man, I swore I wouldn't, and I won't._

I made it to my room, walked towards my dresser, making sure to slam the door shut, not forgetting to lock it though.

I wasn't kidding when I told him that I wasn't going to marry whoever that guy was, I was _dead_ serious. I was sick and tired of everything, being told how to act, what to say, being used as a pawn, was tired of…_my father._

It's said that every girl dreams of being a Princess, but they have no idea what they're wishing for. I **hated** being a princess; all I'd ever dreamed about was being a, well now this may sound a little crazy, like _really _crazy, but I'd always dreamed of being a…_pirate._

Ever since I had been a little girl I had dreamed of being a pirate, to be on the open seas, going wherever I wanted to go, exploring. Being in a place where there were no rules, no regulations, or critics. Wearing what I wanted, saying what I wanted, _marrying_ who I wanted, but also being _who_ I wanted.

I had never told my Father, or anyone for that matter, about my dream but I never stopped believing in it. It was what had kept me going, what had kept me strong, when I felt like breaking, felt like shattering. And there had been a lot of those times.

I thought about this, as I pulled of my suffocating, horrid white dress. I had no idea whoever had made these dresses, but I swear...

I pulled out some brown pants, a white shirt with a brown vest, and pulled on some boots. I had gotten these male clothes from a loyal stable boy I had once had. Even back then I had always known that someday I would need these, need them to escape.

I tied my hair up and pulled a brown tweed cap on with a simple black jacket, nothing that stood out; I didn't want to be seen.

I checked to see if my mother's locket was still on my neck and once confirming it was, I quickly pulled out a pack and stuffed it with everything that I actually cared about in my room: my mother's diary, my late (I had to blink back tears here) sister's bracelet that she had given to me (I couldn't wear it since the bracelet had a tendency to unclasp), my favourite scarf, and my grandfather's compass.

After that I stuffed some food that had been in my room in the pack, I made my way to my window. My room was on the East side of the palace, no where near my father's room for which I was grateful, and there were no guards today (seems like fate was on my side). Today was a holiday, a day where everyone relaxed from their jobs, and celebrated with their family. Of course for the King this was a major stress inducer as enemies might, _would_, attack, but my father had a secret technique, our _family _technique.

I opened my window and sighed as the cool night air rushed into my room, caressing my face gently. I took a pillow and stuffed it under my bed, hoping that it would at least provide a small illusion of my body sleeping inside the bed. Then, with my pack on my shoulders, I carefully leaned over the side of my window and jumped down to a small ledge.

The walls on the East side of the castle weren't completely smooth and flat due to some renovations, but it suited me as I, quick ad nimble since childhood, scaled down the wall, using the invent rocks and ledges to aid me. Due to my obsession with being a pirate, when I had been younger I had practiced how to escape quickly, and fighting moves, convinced one day I would be in a legendary sea battle, fighting with the ferocity only a female pirate could have.

I landed on the grass softly, hidden in the shadows. It was a full moon tonight, the moon bathing soft, luminescent light on the ground.

The stars seemed scattered all over the sky, like glitter in the way they shined and sparkled, and had I not been escaping, I would have lain down and took it all in.

But I _was_ escaping, so I didn't stop, and, still in the shadows, I silently started to creep around the wall to the South side of the palace where I knew there would be a small bridge. There was the danger of my father seeing me, but I knew that he was probably in his study, poring over his map, and being the pompous ass that he was.

It was no secret of how much I despised my father.

Carefully, I took a glance around, before stepping out of the shadows and silently dashing towards the bridge. I hurried across it, my feet barely making a sound, and I ran towards the nearby forests with an intense barrage of emotions. Relief, adrenaline, and joy surged through me as I crossed the border between plain land and forest. One thought kept running through my head, _why hadn't I done this sooner? _

Though, since I had been lost in my emotions, I failed to properly look in front of me and as of such I crashed into a figure from the shadows.

I tensed, my eyes closing instinctively and I prepared to crash onto the ground but the fall never came. I felt strong, masculine arms around my waist, and I slowly opened my eyes to stare into a pair of cerulean blue eyes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! ^_^

I love pirate stories in a Naruto version! :D

...Thoughts?


	2. Meet Naruto Uzumaki

**Demon Sun**

**.**

Summary: Hinata Hyuga is a princess, well she used to be,but after escaping an arranged marriage she bumps into Naruto Uzumaki, the most wanted pirate in Konoha, and is recruited onto his ship. When you add being hunted, sea battles and love, what happens? NxH

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter Two:**

_Hinata:_

I stared into a pair of the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen as they penetrated into my mind. I could feel his arms, strong and masculine, around my waist and a crimson blush flooded through my neck to my face as I gave a small, indistinguishable sound and flinched out of his arms. I stumbled back a few steps, and took a deep breath.

Embarrassment flooded my veins as I straightened my back, forced my blush down, and willed myself to look at the mysterious figure, who I now realized was chuckling. I watched his figure roll with deep chuckles and I had to admit his laughter was quite nice...

Dumbstruck I watched him laugh, trying to figure out why he was laughing before a worrisome realization struck me. Here I was, Princess (and heir) to the Kingdom of Eastern Sabi, running away, in the forest at night where I just so happened to have a run-in with a cloaked figure who was currently laughing.

Oh joy.

Terror coursed through me before I forced myself to calm down; panicking wouldn't help the situation at all.

I put on the Hyuga mask (a mask which had intimidated many, _many_, people) and looked at him with a cool exterior. I threw back my shoulders and arranged my feet into a casual fighting stance, a result of a lifetime of Jyuuken and other Hyuga training.

The stranger stopped chuckling and raised his hands, "Hey, hey, calm down. I come in peace." He chuckled again, but stopped as I narrowed my eyes.

I didn't relax my stance either, "If you come in peace, then why are you dressed in a cloak on the outskirts of a palace?" I did not refer to the palace as mine.

The cloaked figure chuckled again, "So you noticed that, didn't you? Well guessing by your clothes, backpack and the time I can only figure it's safe to tell you."

I remained silent, watching him. This guy was observant, and smart, which was _bad._

The stranger sighed, "Seeing as you won't be talking anytime soon I guess I'll introduce myself. Name's Naruto Uzumaki."

My stance almost broke, falter it did, but I regained my composure quickly. Uzumaki? _Naruto __Uzumak_?

Naruto Uzumaki, "The Orange Pirate King", was here? It couldn't be. Naruto Uzumaki was, as the nickname said, the King of Pirates, descender of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, Captain of the _Kyubi Vessel. _The Kyubi Vessel was sleek, fast, could carry more good than 3 royal ships combined and loaded with more weaponry than one could count.

Peasants loved Naruto while royals despised him because despite his occupation Naruto Uzumaki's heart was almost pure gold. He would steal from the royals, anything he could lay his hands on, but he would help people who were poor and who deserved it. Quite a peculiar pirate, but nonetheless he was a legend.

The stranger, or should I say Naruto, chuckled and pulled his cloak down revealing sun-kissed skin, bright spiky blonde hair, and of course the blue eyes of before. He gave me a grin and I noted that he had 3 whisker marks on each cheek.

I forced myself to look away from his gaze and keep my face calm. I still wasn't sure if I could trust him, and I wasn't going to take any chances. "Why are you here?" I questioned.

He laughed, "You sure don't let your guard down, do you?" When I didn't reply he continued, "Fine, if you must know I was here to rob the Hyuga's." His voice wasn't outright cold, but it wasn't exactly friendly either.

I had already guessed that, but hearing it from him made me strangely happy; served 'Father' right. Muahaha-cough.

Taking a chance I relaxed my chance and stepped out of his way, "Very well then, you may go on."

Naruto gave a sly grin and shook his fingers, "Oh no you don't. I told you who I was so it's only fair now that _you_ tell me who you are."

I frowned, I wasn't sure I liked this. I took another step back, "I'm not really comfortable with that Mr. Uzumaki."

He laughed, "Call me Naruto, and I'm afraid I can't let you do that." With a flash he had caught me and tore the hat of my head. With the hat off, my face now came in clear view and my hair tumbled down. My eyes came in clear view as well, and I mentally cursed as they bored into Naruto's own.

Time seemed to stop as I stared at Naruto who's eyes had widened in shock, mouth slightly open. "Wasn't expecting that," he murmured.

Finally I regained control of my muscles and snatched the hat back, securing it once again snugly on my head, and making sure that all my hair was in place.

"Please don't tell anyone," I begged. I had gotten so close, _so __close_, to freedom that I couldn't bear for it all to go away. Naruto simply _couldn't_ tell anyone.

Naruto had gotten over his shock and was now studying me, "No, don't worry I won't but I can't help wonder why the Hyuga _princess_ would want to run away."

I couldn't stand the way he was looking at me or how his voice was like; it was always like that. People assuming I was just another cold, souless Hyuga that couldn't care less about the people for which it governed.

I glared at Naruto, hurt as I always was when people assumed that, "Why wouldn't I run away? You don't what it's like to be a Hyuga!"

"What do you mean?" Naruto drawled, all friendliness gone, "Wouldn't it be a luxury to be waited on for everything, to rule above everyone and have ultimate power?" His face jeered at me, and I bristled.

"No it wouldn't! I _hate _it! I hate how people are scared of me because of my eyes, my heritage! How they'll think I'll treat them like scum and punish them if they do a single thing wrong! I can't stand how my family treats other, how the word family has no meaning there. How I'm _supposed_ to be like that, but I'm not, so I'm considered a failure and treated like trash. Always being tried to sold off to some greedy, dirty noble who doesn't even think of me as a person!"

Naruto was silent now, but I didn't notice, too caught up in what I was saying. I'm still not sure why I ranted so much that day, I guess I had bottled things up too long. "Do you know what it's like to see a woman struggle to find food for her baby, but when you offer her money and food she refuses because you're a Hyuga and she feels nothing but fear? How you think you can change the Kingdom once you become heir, but then you realize you're just going to be sold off in a political marriage? How when your mother dies nobody cries a single tear but you and your younger sister who's scared of everything that our family is about? Do you know what it's like when she dies because of over training and poor diet, but _no one_ cares?"

Naruto opened his mouth, looking overwhelmed, but I didn't give him the chance. I glared at him, and spat out the words that hurt me the most. "But the _worst _thing is when people _cheer _for your sister's death. People were happy when Hanabi died, because that meant one less Hyuga. They didn't even know my little sister, they had no idea of what type of person she was! They didn't CARE!"

I was crying now, collapsed on a rock, sobbing about everything Naruto didn't know about, caught up in my memories and mumbling incoherent words and phrases.

I had never talked about this, never broke down and poured my heart out to anyone, let alone some person I had just met. I didn't know how long I had cried and wailed, but soon enough everything was quiet and I found myself staring listlessly at the sky.

I felt Naruto walk over and place his hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at him. His face was solemn and eyes serious.

"I'm...sorry; I didn't know that you felt that way, how things were. I'm sorry for naturally assuming that you were like all those other Hyuga." His seemed wary about talking to me, as if afraid I'd blow up on him.

I gave a shrug, taking some time to find my voice, but when I did I muttered, "I can't exactly blame you."

Naruto shook his head, "You should, I, out of all people, should know what it's like to be generalized into something before people even know you."

I gave him a tired smile, "Thanks for listening. You're free to go rob my family now and here's a tip, my father keeps the most expensive things in the main gallery on the third floor." I waved him away, and stared at the sky again, wondering what I was going to do now.

Naruto gave a grin, "I will take note of that, but before I go I have one question."

"Shoot."

"Where are you going to go?"

That was a good question; where exactly _was _I going to go? "Wherever my feet take me I guess, just wandering about."

Naruto scoffed, "That's an awful plan, Hinata right?"

I nodded, and he continued, "Where are you going to get food and water, not to talk about shelter. Besides all that, how long do you think you can keep that pretense up? Your father will realize that you're missing, send someone out to find you, and you wouldn't exactly be hard to miss, not with those eyes."

"Thanks for the faith," I muttered, a bit hurt at his criticism, but I knew he was right. Why hadn't I thought of this sooner?

Naruto grinned, "You're welcome, but seriously what I'm trying to say is that you should join my crew."

It took a while for the words to sink in and register in my brain, but when they did my head snapped up, "_What?_"

Naruto nodded, "You heard me, join my crew. You'll be safe there with food, water and shelter not to mention my crew will protect you."

I shook my head, "No, no Mr. Uzumaki-"

Naruto cut me off, "Naruto, remember?"

"Naruto," I corrected, "Thank-you for the offer but I really can't accept that offer."

"Why not?"

"Well for one I would be a bother and I would like to help out, not just be some defenseless princess seeking refuge on the ship."

Naruto waved his hand offhandedly, "That's not a problem; you can help us with all the chores, stealing treasures, and fighting. I can tell you've got years of Hyuga training and we can train you with our moves and you'll be all set to go. How about it?"

I still wasn't completely sure, and I hesitated. I had always wanted to be a pirate, but go with Naruto? Meet his crew?

"C'mon Hinata!" Naruto begged.

Well, it wasn't like I had any better ideas. Besides, when my father sent someone out to find me, which, sadly, he would, I would need all the help I could get.

I sighed, giving in to Naruto's pleas, "OK, fine I'll come with you." I couldn't help, but feel my heart jump and feel as if I were flying. I was going to be a pirate! My life-long dream was actually coming true! I felt as if I were floating, on a fluffy cloud drifting in a summer breeze. I felt warmth start to seep in throughout my entire body, and couldn't help but give Naruto a sweet smile.

Naruto gave me a grin, "Sweet, I can't wait to introduce you to my crew! But first things first," here he took a glance behind him, a smirk forming across his face, "we have a palace to rob."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! ^_^

Muahaha, steal! I command thee to rob! Obey my pretties, obey!

Wow, this is what I do in my free time.

...Thoughts?


	3. Meet Sakura Haruno

**Demon Sun**

**.**

Summary: Hinata Hyuga is a princess, well she used to be,but after escaping an arranged marriage she bumps into Naruto Uzumaki, the most wanted pirate in Konoha, and is recruited onto his ship. When you add being hunted, sea battles and love, what happens? NxH

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter Four:**

_Hinata:_

Robbing your own house is a strange yet exhilarating feeling. Strange because it's _your _house, and exhilarating because you finally feel..._free, _free of everything holding you back, weighing you down, and making you lose your love of life. Plus, it makes you feel like a rebel, something princesses usually aren't. **  
><strong>

Then again, I'm going to be an ex-princess pretty soon.

I gave a small grin at Naruto, the cloth bag slung over my shoulder starting to feel quite heavy.

"Can we go now," I asked, making sure to whisper, the Hyuga guards were highly observant and intelligent, making it _extremely _hard to sneak past them. Luckily I knew the castle inside out and Naruto was a stealth master. Considering the fact that he was a pirate I shouldn't have been too surprised.

My hair was snugly placed back in my hat, and my hood was covering my face. Even though I knew I could trust Naruto I felt safer with my hood on, just in case anybody caught a glimpse of us or anything.

Naruto glanced around the room, sized up our bags, and after a moment of consideration nodded, "Sure, why not? The items we picked up should bring up a decent sum of money on the market."

I raised my eyebrows, "_Decent? _Do you know how rare and valuable these items are? To have just _one _of them is something."

We were in the main gallery in the third floor. Here was where my father kept all his prized artworks, things he had collected, bought, or traded for, some even as gifts. Eastern Sabi (the domain where my father ruled), was an area filled with exotic natural resources, making this a place well-known for trade.

There were four domains in the Fire Country, Eastern Sabi, Whirlpool, Winefy, and Guligip. The reason Eastern Sabi had a direction before its name was because Sabi is actually divided between the border of Fire Country and Thunder Country. Sabi was used as a name for both places, and since neither wanted to give up the traditional name directions were stuck on to them to make them easier to identify. Whirlpool was known for it's fighting, Winefy for its creative arts, and Guligip for intelligence.

Eastern Sabi was the once area where it bordered another country _and _the sea, making its location invaluable for connections and trade.

"There's the Hyuga pride," Naruto chuckled, "anyway you have a lot to learn about the pirate market. While these items _are _extremely valuable, there are items out there worth ten times as much. Antiques like these are nothing compared to some of the treasures you'll find in the sea. You'll learn more about this once we get on board and meet my crew." He gave me a wide grin, though my stomach began to do flips.

I had forgotten that I had to meet Naruto's crew. That was nerve wracking, as I had never done well with crowds, or individuals for that matter.

I ignored my feelings of anticipation and focused on trying to exit the mansion. We had to get back to my room and out the window, through a series of guards. Luckily all the guards moved in a sequence, an orderly pattern with specific time requirements, and all you had to do was get your timing's right to get by them. For such a wealthy and politically influential man my father had really bad security procedures. It was a wonder we had never been robbed before.

I crouched down behind a painting and motioned for Naruto to follow me. He came behind me, footsteps not making a single sound, and crouched a _little _too close for my comfort. I had a hard time concentrating on the times as my body was hyper aware of his face just a few inches from my neck. My face was flushed but luckily Naruto couldn't see that, and as I counted down the time before the guards would stop patrolling the door my face cooled down.

"120," I breathed, "let's go."

I looked around quickly (you should always double check) before quickly darting across the room, through the door. There I ducked in a corner in the hallway, counted to 120 again before crossing the hallway, and finally coming into my room. I was so glad I had explored this place when I was little, knowing all the shortcuts and hallways really helped.

I closed the door quietly behind me, calmed my heart that was still beating quickly, and turned to face Naruto. "Can you hold this?" I handed him my pack, "I'll probably drop it on the way down."

He raised his eyebrows, "Aren't all Hyuga perfectly well balanced?"

My cheeks flooded lightly, "I am! I've just never carried a bag down a palace before, that's all. Extra precaution."

Gathering all my confidence I thrust my bag at him, stalked past, and opened the window. I let the wind blow gently against my face, and I sighed, this was it. I was going to go with Naruto and meet his crew, I was going become a pirate, I was going to be..._free. _

The one thing that kept bothering me was my father and what he would do when he found out I had run away, but I pushed the thought away. That problem was for another day.

I prepared to go down, before my hand went to my neck and I clasped my mother's locket. _Mom, Hanabi, I hope I'm doing the right thing. _With that I stepped out the window.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto:<em>

I hoisted the packs carefully over my back, and prepared to go out the window after Hinata. She was so different from all the other Hyuga I had had the unfortunate luck of meeting. For one she had _emotions,_ and two, she didn't act like she was superior to everyone else in he vicinity. She also flushed a pretty pink when she was embarrassed, which was often.

I grinned, it was too much fun teasing her and seeing her cheeks flood with colour. My smile faded though as I remembered how she had cried on the rock earlier tonight; I had never felt so ashamed. First, I hated it when girls cried (I was raised old-fashioned), and second, I had judged her before I had even got to know her. I should have known better, after all hadn't _I _suffered the same thing?

I shook my head, and gave a determined grin. I'd make it up to her, believe it! Plus, I was taking her to my crew. I was sure everybody was going to be nice to her, and warm up to her. My crew were the best crew in the world, I couldn't count on anyone more than I could count on them. That was for sure.

"Naruto?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked out the window as I heard Hinata's voice. She was on the ground, looking up at me confused, "Aren't you going to come down?"

"Oh! Right..." I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly. Man, I must have looked like an idiot! Not that Sakura or Ino would ever beg to differ...

I checked that the bags were safely knotted again, before carefully crawling down the side of the palace. I could have jumped but I wanted to make sure the articles would stay safe.

I jumped the last few meters (the articles couldn't break from such a low jump), and turned towards Hinata, "Right, let's go!"

Her face clouded, and a mask came on her face, before she nodded, back stiff. I could tell she was nervous, hiding her emotions.

"Listen, " I said softly, placing my hand on her shoulder, "There's nothing to be nervous about. My crew's super nice, and I just know that they're going to like you." I gave her a wide grin, trying to give her some comfort. There really was nothing nervous about, unlike me, my crew wouldn't judge her so harshly.

She relaxed and let out a nervous chuckle. "Sorry about that, I'm not exactly a people person, "she admitted, "I've always had a hard time meeting new people, especially a lot at once."

"You talked to me just fine, " I noted.

Even though it was nighttime and she was wearing a hood I saw her flush. "Well-you-I-surprised, "she was getting flustered and stuttering and for some reason I couldn't help but grin.

"I don't know why, OK?" She finally burst out, face burning she quickly spun around and started walking into the eastern part of the forest, pace quick and jerky.

I was left standing behind her, grinning. She sure was fun to tease. I shook my head smiling, checked the contents of the bag again, and looked up/

"You know you're going the wrong, right?"

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke:<em>

Where was the dobe? He had said he was only going to be out for an hour or two, but it had been 4 hours since he left.

"Idiot, "I muttered, "Why is he our captain again?"

"Because he can actually talk to people without making them infuriated at him." I turned around and saw Sakura walk in. She was grinning, and I frowned at her.

"He makes _me_ infuriated, " I said, before sighing. "Anyway, why are you here, Sakura?"

She pouted, "Can't I visit my Sasuke-kun just like that?" She clutched my arm rather tightly and gave me a scary giggle, looking way too much like Ino.

I scowled and snatched my arm out of her grasp, "Two things, I am not _yours_, and don't call me Sasuke-kun. Tell me the real reason you're here."

The rosette sighed, "Such a downer,"before a serious look came across her face, "I came here because I have a message for Naruto."

"From who?"

"Sasori."

My eyes narrowed, "What does the gay puppet master want with Naruto?"

"An alliance," Sakura said darkly.

I snorted, "He's an even bigger idiot than Naruto if he thinks we would accept." Rolling my eyes I turned away to focus again on the map. As if we would have an alliance with the Akatsuki, a rival pirate gang, one that had attacked us several times.

While they were pirates like us the Akatsuki consisted of rogue pirates, banished from their homelands from unpardonable crimes, and robbed from everyone, including the poor. They were cruel, vicious, and uncaring, killing anyone who got in their way. They were always looking for ways to conquer as then they would be the number one pirate gang ruling the sea.

"I don't know Sasuke-kun, " Sakura murmured, "The offer seemed genuine, and you know they're not _that _much of a threat. They're all in love with each other for goodness-sake!"

I whirled around to face her, "Are you crazy?" I snapped at her, "You, of all people, should know how dangerous and untrustworthy they are. They don't care for anybody but themselves and will rob us blind if we make an alliance with them!"

I glared furiously at her (part of me wondering why I was so mad at her in the first place), and she flinched, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

I cringed, backing down. Stupid girls, too damn emotional.

"I-I know! I just thought..."she trailed off, mumbling, "Nevermind, I'm going to check on the crew now." She shook herself, and walked out, leaving me behind to sigh and turn back to the map, shaking my head.

* * *

><p><em>Hinata: <em>

Naruto led me through the woods, following a long, winding trail until, just as I was about to collapse, he stepped out, and I found that we had entered a beach.

I had only visited the beach once, when I was five and my mom and sister were still alive, and I could barely remember it. Now as I stared at it, huge, powerful crashing down onto lands and spraying mists of salt water everywhere I couldn't help but be mesmerized. It was nighttime and the sky was an inky-black, the moon covered with gray clouds and the stars barely twinkling. The sand was cold and soft brown, shells and pebbles sticking up and breaking the otherwise smooth surface, and lead to the ocean, a deep, rich blue.

It seemed to have a power of it's own, wave upon wave breaking upon the shore, a magnificent show of spray and noise, seeming to move with an unseen force. I stared at it for a long time before Naruto gently nudged me.

"It really is breathtaking the first time you see it," he said, his voice far away. He was smiling and there was a distant look in his eyes, gazing at something I couldn't, and probably would never, see.

It wasn't my first time but it might as well be so I gave a small smile and nodded, staring some more before turning away. What I saw next seemed even more unreal.

There, standing in the silhouette of whatever light the barely-there moon shone, was the biggest ship I had ever seen. It was gigantic, seemingly bigger than my own palace though I knew that was impossible, and looked like a sculptured piece of art. It seemed to be made out of a light, versatile wood that I had never seen before, a light, almost cherry colour. It had a beautiful bow that extended, with a statue of a fox on it's tip. The fox had nine tails, and painted red eyes, looking like a formidable beast.

It had high masts and the the sails were blood orange, a surprising colour on a pirate ship.

"I like orange," Naruto grinned as he saw me staring at the sails, and it was then that I noticed that he was wearing a black and orange pirate suit, black trousers, with a black and orange top, a black hat perched on his head.

Eventually I stopped staring at the ship, being overwhelmed by the sheer size of the thing, and turned to Naruto. I gave a nervous grin, "Time for me to board, huh?"

He gave me a lopsided grin, and swung his arm around me, "You'll be fine, my crew is the best crew in the world!"

His words didn't reassure me, but I followed him up a gangplank that had been lowered onto the ground, taking comfort as I walked up of his arm by me. When he took his arm off to take off the rope that blocked entry onto the ship I was shocked by the lack of warmth, but felt heat rise onto my cheeks when I secretly wished he would put his arm back on me.

Luckily Naruto didn't notice and led me onto the ship, and I stared at how high up I felt. We didn't stay alone for long however as I saw a pretty girl run up to us. The weird thing was that her hair was a bright pink and she had sharp green eyes.

"Naruto!" The girl called out before stopping as she saw me, "Wait...who's she?" She studied me and I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, a hard eye trying to determine if I was good or bad.

"Hinata Hyuga," Naruto answered smoothly, and I tensed up. Why would he say Hyuga? He knew the current state of my last name!

The girls eyes narrowed, "Hyuga, huh?" Her eyes were staring at me in a hard, intense way and I took a step back.

"Relax Sakura, "Naruto commanded, "She's different."

"How?" Sakura challenged.

"Well for one,"Naruto grinned, "She helped me rob her palace." He held up the bags and when Sakura took a look inside her jaw dropped and she stared wide-eyed at me.

I gave her a nervous smile, "Hi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Sorry about this being a filler chapter everyone. I really wanted to update but I was too lazy to write Hinata meeting everyone so I just quickly introduced her to Sakura. Ironically this is the longest chapter in the story. :O I still hope you enjoyed this though! :)

Constructive criticism is appreciated, and please tell me what you liked in the chapter! (Or what you didn't like, hn.) :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
